godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas, chapter 5: Lifespring
“That’s it, that’s it! Close in just like that!” On this day, Idenn found herself before a Hannibal, which assailed the girl with fiery breath and claw attacks. Kota Fujiki had accompanied her on this mission, which was supposed to serve as a rehab of sorts to get Idenn back in full fighting form. As Idenn stood, God Arc at the ready, the Hannibal summoned forth blades of flame on its hands and slashed at Idenn repeatedly. With movements as light as a hummingbird, Idenn ducked and dodged out of the way of the Hannibal’s combo, slicing at the Aragami’s body repeatedly. One thing Kota had noticed was that Idenn’s God Arc’s blade form did not seem to deal any damage. The bright green edge carved through Idenn’s target yet did not seem to have any noticeable effect on the Hannibal. Kota had heard about this years ago — it was a high-level weapon called the Oracle Sword, designed with Oracle intake technology first and foremost in mind. With an Oracle Sword, one could intake Oracle energy at an incredibly fast rate, putting it all into bullet attacks. Indeed, Kota was looking forward to seeing what Idenn could do with such a weapon. Fortunately, he did not have to wait long to find out. “Kota, hit the deck!” Idenn shouted a warning in Kota’s direction, then switched to her gun, a blast gun of dark gray steel — — and fired. The area was blanketed with explosions at a nonstop rate. Kota had to cover his ears due to the deafening sound, and he could not easily discern what was going on for all of the flashes. But when the firing stopped and the dust cleared, all that was there was Idenn standing before the corpse of what used to be a Hannibal. Switching to her blade form, Idenn devoured the beast’s Oracle cells as Kota approached her. “Great work, Idenn,” Kota spoke. “Finish up here and let’s head back.” Idenn nodded, retracting her God Arc’s predator form and turning to head back to the Far East Branch. Still, though… something was bothering her about this mission. It almost seemed too easy, as if there was something she had overlooked — — and then it arrived. Faster than the eye could see, a green blur leapt from out of nowhere and crashed in front of the two of them, sending up a cloud of dust. What emerged from the impact site was unlike any Aragami Kota had seen, a Hannibal with two gigantic wings of brilliant green flame and green accents all over its body. “What… what is this…?” Kota stammered, readying his own God Arc for battle… but Idenn immediately tensed up, her hair bristling with bloodlust. Something about this Aragami set off something within Idenn, something that caused her to lash out and dash towards the Hannibal. “You… it’s you…! You’re the one who…!!!” Running forwards with all her might, Idenn leapt at the Hannibal and drove her blade directly into its core. It reared back, letting out a blood-curdling roar as the wings on its back flared out with fiery rage. “I won’t let you hurt anyone else, you monsteeeeerrrr!” came Idenn’s yell. As she drove her blade further and further into the Hannibal’s core, she and her God Arc began to emanate a green light, which grew brighter and brighter along with a faint hum that increased in intensity. “Go back to where you came from, you bastaaaaaaarddddd! LIFESPRING!!!” As Idenn shouted those words, a bright flash shone forth from her God Arc — — and the Hannibal was gone, along with a perfectly hemispherical area of land around Idenn’s position. Idenn fell to the ground, panting, as Kota approached her. “Idenn… what just happened…?” ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater:Universitas,_chapter_6:_Hannibal Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts